Un ange endormi
by Nitta-chan
Summary: Petit os tout fluffy, un matin au réveil. POV HP


Je me réveille.

Un corps est serré contre le mien. Un corps calme. Un corps satiné.

J'ouvre les yeux.

C'est un ange. Un ange dort dans mes bras.

Sa peau est blanche, presque translucide, mais d'une douceur infinie. Ses cheveux en bataille sont d'un blond si lumineux qu'on les croirait blancs. C'est amusant de les voir ainsi, emmêlés, alors que d'habitude ils sont si bien coiffés, si ordonnés… Mon ange a les yeux fermés. Ils sont toujours clos quand je le vois parce qu'à chaque fois il est endormi. Je l'enlace un peu plus, laissant mes mains errer un instant dans son dos nu. Puis je pose un léger baiser sur son front. Il ne faut surtout pas que je le réveille. Je veux profiter de sa présence le plus longtemps possible.

Je sais que dès son réveil, l'ange de douceur qui est lové dans mes bras disparaîtra, il me quittera… Son corps est possédé par un démon. Un démon de glace… visage dur, voix cassante, regard froid. Ses yeux sont des diamants. Des diamants argentés. Sublimes, mais insensibles.

De sa voix pure et tranchante, le démon me chassera.

Pendant toute la journée, je croiserai son regard méprisant, hautain… Je serai pétrifié… Je l'observerai, me languissant de lui… Mais où est donc l'ange de douceur dans ces moments là ? A-t-il perdu son âme lui aussi ? S'est-il, comme moi, abandonné au démon de glace ?

Quand viendra le soir, d'un sourire entendu, il m'invitera à le rejoindre. Un sourire cynique, condescendant. Un regard charmeur et orgueilleux.

Quand nous serons seuls à nouveau, le démon de glace s'enflammera, laissant place à un diable brûlant. Brûlant de désir, de passion, d'envie… Un diable de débauche. Un diable affamé aux yeux brillants de convoitise. Il dévorera mon âme, se nourrira de mon corps. Et je m'abandonnerai à lui… encore une fois… Quand il sera repu, les yeux bleu gris se fermeront et il s'étendra à mes côtés.

Au matin, je serai en compagnie de mon ange blond, mon ange de douceur, mon ange d'amour… Je pourrais alors observer son expression douce à loisir. Il ne se montre jamais aux autres, je suis le seul à connaître son existence. Pourtant je n'ai jamais pu apercevoir l'éclat bleu de ses yeux aimants… alors tous les matins j'attends qu'il se réveille… qu'il me sourie… que ses iris bleus me détaillent avec amour… qu'il m'embrasse doucement…

Le corps dans mes bras s'agite. C'est le moment. Il se réveille. Déjà une fine ride se dessine sur son front. Sa mâchoire se crispe… En quelques secondes, son visage est devenu dur, l'ange est parti. Il n'ouvre pas encore les yeux, mais bientôt il va se débattre, quitter mes bras. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres. Je me tends, la peur m'étreint. Il va parler… et je sais ce qu'il va dire.

- Laisse moi. Retourne dans ton dortoir. Je veux dormir.

La voix cristalline est glacée, distante… autoritaire… Je réprime un frisson. Il ouvre les yeux. L'argent de ses pupilles me transperce. Ma vision se brouille, mes yeux me piquent… Je dois me retenir, me contrôler… Si je lui montre mon désarroi, ma faiblesse, si je pleure… Jamais je ne reverrais mon trésor. Cet ange que j'attends, cet ange que j'aime tant…

Son regard n'est que mépris. J'avale difficilement ma salive et ferme mes paupières un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

Ma gorge se noue. Je me redresse d'un coup et m'assoie au bord du lit, dos à lui, esquivant son regard…

- Je… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle. Un souffle douloureux. Je dois partir, je dois fuir cette pièce au plus vite. Mes larmes humidifient mes yeux. L'une d'entre elles roule déjà le long de ma joue.

Je le sens s'agiter derrière moi. Alors que je vais me lever, ses bras passent autour des miens et se referment sur ma poitrine. Il pose sa tête dans mon cou.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? J'ai pas eu mon baiser du matin.

Sa voix est presque douce… mais s'il voit mon visage… s'il apprend ma détresse… Sa rage, sa colère me seront insupportables… et si… s'il ri de moi... Je tente de le repousser.

- Tu me chasses. Je me casse. Tu auras ton baiser ce soir, quand tu supporteras à nouveau ma présence.

Ma voix se brise. Je suis terrifié. C'est la première fois que j'ose lui montrer mes sentiments aussi ouvertement… Il n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de cela… Jamais cet homme, si fier, si arrogant, ne les acceptera. Le démon de glace est un être sans cœur… Il me prend et me jette selon ses humeurs… Il me raille et m'humilie quand il s'ennuie… Il ignore le sens des mots tendresse, bonté, douceur, affection et… et amour…

Pourtant, son étreinte se raffermie. Une autre perle d'eau salée quitte l'écrin de mes yeux… elle chute sur son avant bras. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. D'un geste vif, je l'essuie.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces mots ? C'est mots que je ne sais pas dire… Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, non ? Si l'attirance que j'ai pour toi n'était que physique, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu faire l'affaire.

La surprise me fige. Non seulement, il a compris ce que je ressens et me l'a pardonné, mais en plus, il… Je me retourne. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Je l'ai vu! Il est discret, il est caché, mais il est bien là… L'éclat bleu des yeux de l'ange… Je l'embrasse avec passion.

- Je t'aime Draco Malfoy.

- Dégage, Potter!

Il me jette à bas du lit. Mais il me sourit toujours. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais un jour l'ange se réveillera dans mes bras et me dira les mots que j'attends…


End file.
